Una chica afortunda
by LyahLangley
Summary: A sus 17 años, Mikasa tuvo que buscar empleo y dejar de lado sus estudios para poder ayudar a su padre económicamente, pues su madre presentaba un embarazo de alto riesgo que debía cuidar. Levi Ackerman le ayudó a tener empleo trabajando en una compañía muy reconocida. Pero el mundo daría un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Recién había salido de la preparatoria cuando ya Mikasa debía buscar empleo, puesto que su madre, producto a un embarazo de alto riesgo y a su edad, la familia se encontraba en una situación económica bastante apretada. Su padre, trabajaba día y noche sin descanso como guardia de seguridad; Mikasa, por su parte, trabajó durante sus estudios medio tiempo en una cafetería para pagar sus estudios y en parte ayudar a su madre con algunos medicamentos.

Por supuesto que estaba angustiada, más por el hecho de tener que congelar sus estudios por unos meses con tal de que su madre permaneciera con ellos, de igual forma el bebé que venía en camino. Los empleos donde la querían contratar pagaban muy poco para ser de tiempo completo, y en los trabajos de medio tiempo, cada que le decían que sí en dos lugares, estaban muy distantes entre sí, siendo la puntualidad algo que la impedía poder elegir.

Como el día se encontraba soleado y a una temperatura agradable, la chica decidió pasear por unos instantes en el parque natural, tal vez eso la ayudaría a relajarse para así pensar en qué otro lugar podría asistir sin que se encontrara algún inconveniente. Decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del mismo, frente a una pequeña laguna donde los gansos nadaban y otros se picoteaban entre ellos. Se preguntaba porqué la vida a veces no era tan sencilla como la de algunos animales, eran, por ejemplo, esos gansos muy afortunados, todo individuo que pasaba frente a la laguna para observarlos, les arrojaba migajas de pan o arroz. Pensaba que sería glorioso que el dinero cayera del cielo o que alguien tuviera misericordia para con ella y su familia y le regalara una paca enorme de dinero para la salud de su madre y su bebé. Por un instante, quiso romper en lágrimas, su vista comenzó a nublarse producto de aquellas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Justo en ese instante, sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, con rapidez giró el rostro al lado contrario para poder limpiar sus ojos rasgados.

─Eres bastante mocosa para estar tan triste, si quieres llorar, allá atrás hay un retrete individual. ─escuchó aquello de una voz masculina que además era odiosa.

La chica giró hacia aquel desconocido, por su ropa, parecía ser un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, pero… _"Es un maldito viejo enano"_ pensó. Se permitió echarle una ojeada de abajo hasta arriba; realmente lucía bien, parecía un hombre de negocios con aquel traje de etiqueta, zapatos relucientes y un rostro impecable, era guapo, pero su actitud una completa mierda.

─Y usted bastante viejo para andar de chismoso y metido.

─¿A qué viene esa actitud de mierda? ─preguntó con un tono seco y cortante.

─Eso debería preguntarle yo a usted. ─musitó mientras se levantaba para marcharse de inmediato, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para tener que soportar a un viejo enano amargado chismoso.

No se percató, pero al momento de marcharse del lugar, se le cayeron algunas hojas de la carpeta que llevaba en mano. El hombre las recogió y echó un ligero vistazo, pudo ver que la chica marcó las ofertas de empleo y que las iba tachando con una X en marcador rojo, le generó curiosidad porqué una chica joven y guapa no conseguiría trabajo en un cafetín familiar o en una tienda de comestibles, ¿sería por problemática? O tal vez tenía que ver con algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía ordenando las hojas, se encontró con una foto pequeña pegada a otro pedazo de periódico con ofertas de empleos, en el borde superior de esa hoja decía "_Hazlo por mamá_". Sintió un nudo en la garganta, giró el rostro en busca de la chica, aún no se había perdido de su campo visual, aunque ya estaba a cierta distancia. Se puso en pie y trotó hasta la joven.

─Hey, mocosa. ─la chica volteó con cara de fastidio. ─Se te cayó esto. ─Mikasa bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tomando sus cosas con rapidez.

─Gracias.

─No sé qué tipo de trabajo buscas pero sé de un lugar donde pueden ayudarte.

─¿Por qué me dices esto?

─Te vi llorar, tiene que ser por algún motivo ligado a eso. ─mencionó señalando los papeles. ─¿Quieres que te diga el lugar donde buscan una ayudante?

─… Mientras no sea nada de niñas modelando desnudas.

─Tsk, no seas estúpida.

─Bien, soy toda oídos.

─Es una compañía, AckerTecnology C.A, sube al piso diecisiete, busca a la secretaria de recursos humanos, Hitch y dile que vas por el empleo de asistente del presidente de la compañía, y le mencionas que yo te dije de ello.

─Pero no sé cuál es tu nombre.

─Dile mis rasgos físicos, ella sabe bien quién soy.

─Es una buena oferta, seguro paga bien, pero necesito horarios específicos.

─Eso lo hablarás luego, pero te recomiendo ir allá. ─dijo finalmente para irse del lugar, la chica agradeció sutilmente mientras éste se alejaba.

Sacó un papel y anotó el nombre de la empresa antes de que lo olvidara, debía buscar la ubicación de la misma, tal vez su padre conocía el lugar. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, su estómago rugía por comida. Se apresuró en volver a casa, además de ver cómo se encontraba su madre.

─¿Pudiste encontrar algún trabajo?

─No, aún no, ─dijo mientras comía a un lado de la cama de su madre. ─pero me encontré con un tipo que me recomendó un lugar.

─¿Cuál? Debes tener cuidado.

─Es una compañía de tecnología, imagino que de celulares y cosas así, se llama AckerTecnology.

─Oh, he escuchado de ese lugar. En los últimos dos años ha arrasado con las demás empresas de computadoras, celulares y sistemas operativos.

─Entonces no me equivocaba, la paga debería ser buena.

─Depende siempre del cargo, hija.

─El viejo me dijo que buscaban una asistente para el presidente, así que debe ser buena.

─Espera a la entrevista. ¿Cuándo irás?

─Hoy mismo.

─¿No es algo tarde?

Se levantó y besó la frente de su madre seguido de una caricia en su voluminoso vientre, se estiró con ánimo y dejó los platos sucios en el lavabo indicando que al volver dejaría todo impecable. Sacó su celular con el propósito de buscar la dirección de aquella compañía. Al tenerla, se percató que era bastante alejado, hora y media de viaje por transporte público. Suspiró algo decepcionada, su madre tenía toda la razón, pensó incluso en dejar esa oferta pasar, sin embargo la voz de aquel hombre indicando que hablara sobre sus horarios de trabajo la instó en ir finalmente pero al día siguiente. Se devolvió para compartir con su madre y acomodar la casa.

Siete de la mañana, Mikasa ya se encontraba lista para ir a aquella compañía. Su padre la llevó hasta la estación de trenes, estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que iba en busca de empleo en un lugar de tan alta categoría. Respiraba profundamente cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la estación donde debía bajarse.

Al llegar, caminó cinco cuadras hasta dar con la avenida donde se encontraba el enorme edificio. Se animó a sí misma antes de entrar. Una vez dentro pudo ver que realmente el lugar era de alta talla y que había hecho bien en ir con un pantalón gris elegante, una blusa de botones blanca y unos tacones de tres centímetros de alto. Se acercó hasta el vigilante, un anciano calvo y bigotudo, al cual le preguntó por el elevador y por la ubicación de recursos humanos, el cual le respondió con gentileza.

─Al final del pasillo angosto luego de la fuente, señorita. Sube al piso diecisiete, luego gira a mano derecha, verá al fondo a una chica rubia con aspecto de odiosa, ella es la secretaria del área de recursos humanos, puede hablar con ella.

Mikasa agradeció y se dirigió al lugar indicado por el anciano, subió en el ascensor, salió del mismo y giró, pudiendo ver a la chica en el fondo del pasillo. La rubia levantó la mirada a medias cuando la azabache se encontraba frente a ella.

─¿Si?

─Eh… hola, vengo por la propuesta de trabajo para el asistente del presidente.

─¿Ah? ─la miró con extrañeza, se preguntó si el hombre le habría mentido.

En ese momento recordó que el enano comentó que debía decirle a la chica sus características físicas. Era complicado no decirle "un enano viejo con cara de culo", se las ingenió para darle a la chica cada detalle del hombre mientras recordaba poco a poco, notó el cambio en la expresión de la rubia, hizo una llamada donde Mikasa aunque estuviese cerca, no pudo escuchar media palabra de lo que dijo; posteriormente se levantó y le pidió que la acompañara.

Sin nada qué decir, Mikasa siguió sus pasos, subieron hasta el último piso del edificio y caminaron hasta encontrarse con una puerta enorme y muy diferente al resto. Pensó de inmediato que se trataba del jefe, se colocó nerviosa, no se sentía preparada para encarar el mismo día a quien sería su jefe, además, no era cualquier jefe, era el dueño de esa empresa, el CEO.

Al cruzar la puerta, vio que el lugar era impecable, relucía cada adorno, el escritorio, inclusive el suelo reflejaba a cada uno de los presentes y todos los objetos del lugar; el dueño de la empresa se encontraba dando la espalda sentado en el sillón del escritorio.

─Presidente, aquí está la chica.

─Gracias. ─Mikasa se impactó, esa voz le era familiar.

Sabía que había escuchado aquella voz en algún lado pero no daba con el rostro de la persona, tardó un par de segundos para dar con el dueño de la voz, y en ese mismo momento, su jefe giró mostrando efectivamente al mismo hombre enano del parque. Mikasa tragó grueso, era un alivio que indicara los rasgos del hombre de manera educada y no haber dicho "duende de jardín".

La mujer se retiró dejándola sola con aquel que llamaba "enano", ahora ese enano sería su jefe si él la aceptaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía presionada y ligeramente incómoda. ¿Por qué un hombre como él querría contratar a una niña?

─¿Cuándo cumples la mayoría de edad? ─preguntó sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

─El dos de febrero.

─Hm… aún faltan algunos meses. ¿Por qué necesitas un empleo?

─¿No es eso invasión de la privacidad?

─¿No querías que se te dieran horarios especiales? ─preguntó con tono de fastidio arqueando una ceja.

─… Es por mi madre.

─¿Está enferma?

─Embarazo de alto riesgo. ─el hombre guardó silencio por un momento.

─Entiendo. Entonces, ¿sabes preparar té, café?

─Sí.

─Bien, suelo desayunar a las nueve de la mañana, luego como a la una de la tarde, y de merienda un yogurt natural. Habrán ocasiones en que te llame para que busques alguna cosa por mí, o por algún otro trabajo en particular. Puedes traerme la comida que prefieras pero tiene que ser libre de grasa o con un máximo de cinco por ciento, ¿entendido?

─Ah… sí.

─Perfecto, aquí tienes mi tarjeta y los datos para que la utilices, puedes comenzar mañana u hoy mismo si prefieres.

─Pero… ¿no hay contrato?

─No, te di este trabajo porque tú lo necesitas, yo no necesito asistente, Hitch se encargaba de esto, pero ahora tendrá nuevas tareas. Estarás aquí hasta que tú misma lo decidas.

─Yo…

─Dame tu hoja de experiencia, eh, ¿tu nombre?

─Mikasa. ─susurró mientras entregaba el documento.

─Okay, Mikasa, yo soy Levi Ackerman, tu jefe.

Ni en un millón de años se imaginó trabajado para aquel enano con cara de culo del parque, se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para aguantarse sus ironías. Levi, siguió hablando, en esta ocasión sobre el salario de la chica, le pareció tan buena que era una oferta difícil de rechazar, incluyendo el hecho de que su horario era extremadamente flexible, podía trabajar y ayudar a su madre al mismo tiempo, pues tendría un chofer que la buscaría y llevaría a casa y al edificio las veces necesarias.

Al día siguiente comenzó su nuevo trabajo, ambos padres estaban felices por ella pero les resultaba extraño que le dieran ese tipo de empleo, es como si ella cuidara al hombre, como si fuera su mujer.

Mikasa despertó a las cinco de la mañana, a las seis treinta llegó el auto por ella, rápidamente salió con el itinerario con las tareas por hacer para su jefe. Lo primero, era el té de la mañana, debía colocarlo en su escritorio antes de que éste llegara a las siete treinta. El chofer bajó del auto, un joven de tal vez unos veinte tantos casi treinta, alto, esbelto, muy elegante y rubio.

─Es un placer conocerla, señorita. Soy Mike Zacharius. ─dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

Lo saludó e ingresó al mismo, debían llegar a la empresa antes de la hora de llegada de su jefe, al menos en auto sería más rápido llegar. Ordenó el itinerario de forma más fácil, ya que tenía varias tareas por hacer antes de la llegada del mediodía, no entendía porqué debía esperar a la llegada de su jefe y saludarle, pero cumpliría al pie de la letra las peticiones del hombre.

Parecía que tiempo volaba. Apenas llegó al edificio, subió al último piso y fue directo a la oficina, entró a la pequeña habitación de la derecha donde se encontraba la cocina donde preparar el té o lo que el hombre pidiera. Colocó a hervir el agua, buscó en los estantes la infusión, la taza, los terrones de azúcar y la bandeja. Con el agua ya lista, preparó el té y acomodó el mismo en la bandeja, colocando en el medio la taza con té, a un lado el tarro de azúcar, y del otro lado una galleta de avena, frente a la taza una servilleta y sobre este, un cubierto. Estaba listo, eso pensaba ella, esperaba que le gustara la presentación o que al menos no se viera que intentaba impresionarlo.

Rápidamente, llevó la bandeja al escritorio y se posicionó al lado izquierdo del asiento de su jefe esperando su llegada. Un minuto antes, la puerta se abrió. Levi entró con su típica cara de pocos amigos, Mikasa inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo, él sonrió levemente por educación, dejando el abrigo en el perchero. Se sentó y observó la bandeja, arqueó la ceja algo confundido pero apreció el esfuerzo de la chica.

─Buen protocolo. No acostumbro a comer galletas pero… gracias.

─Lo siento, no… sabía.

─¿Galleta de qué?

─Avena.

Antes de probar el té, se llevó la galleta a la boca. Se quedó pasmado por un momento, Mikasa sólo pensó que ya había perdido el trabajo por intentar una presentación agradable a la vista, pero lo vio asentir varias veces con la cabeza y luego tomar su té, ella soltó el aire contenido ya relajada, pues Levi parecía haber aceptado aquella galleta, tal vez ahora siempre la acompañaría con el té.

Más tarde, fue a buscar los trajes y zapatos en la tintorería y en la zapatería respectivamente, literalmente era su dama de servicio, no le agradaba del todo, pero debía cumplir con cada tarea. Finalmente, retiró unos documentos de otra empresa que había hecho contrato con Levi, regresó al edificio justo a mediodía, subió y entró en la oficina. Ackerman la esperaba con el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban en el escritorio.

─Me preguntaba si… antes de irte a buscar mi comida, me preparas un té y otra de esas galletas curiosas.

─¿Curiosas? Es avena solamente.

─¿De dónde la obtuviste?

─Estaban en el estante de la cocina.

─¿Ah sí? ─Mikasa asintió levemente. ─Hitch nunca me dio una. ─dijo algo pensativo. ─Bueno, pero… ¿me harás un té?

La chica no podía negarse, se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. Levi detalló a la chica en ese pequeño instante. Lucía mayor con el cabello recogido, sin embargo el pantalón le quitaba lo jovial, aunque no podía negar que su belleza permanecía, la camisa era manga larga y un poco ancha para ella, lo que hacía que sus pechos poco se notaran, y sus zapatos, los mismos del día anterior.

º º º

A medida que transcurrían los días, Levi le iba tomando ligero afecto a la chica, podía notar el empeño que ella le ponía al trabajo, le gustaba la sinceridad con la que ella se expresaba ante cualquier circunstancia, incluso cuando la llevaba a una tienda y un traje le quedaba mal le decía sin chistar "luces realmente espantoso", yendo de inmediato a buscar alguno que le quedara a la medida, o como ella decía "ahora sí estás listo para seducir".

No podía negar que le gustaba la compañía de la joven, más que una asistente, era una buena compañía, debido a que su madre murió cuando era un adolescente, poco pudo disfrutar de ir a diversos lugares con ella, así que, aunque claramente no la comparaba con una madre, sí que aprovechaba de estar a su lado y llevarla a diversos lugares, así fuesen reuniones, compra de zapatos o trajes, restaurantes.

Por su parte, Mikasa ya no lo veía como un enano amargado, mucho menos le llamaba "jefe" simplemente lo llamaba por su nombre, tal y como él le pidió. Aunque en un principio se sintió incómoda con aquel trabajo, ya no se sentía de tal manera, de hecho, Levi parecía entenderla a la perfección con respecto a la situación que su familia atravesaba.

─Oye, Mikasa.

─¿Si?

─El viernes tenemos una reunión en la capital, obviamente debes ir.

─Pero… no tengo vestidos par tales ocasiones. ─dijo con preocupación.

─¿Por qué crees que estamos en el auto de la empresa yendo a comprar trajes? Obviamente no todo es para mí. ─Mikasa se sonrojó.

─Pe…

─Nada de peros, eres mi asistente, mi mano derecha, tengo que llevarte y debes lucir perfecta.

Perfecta era una palabra un poco fuerte para ella si se trataba de que esta saliera de la boca de Levi, su corazón se disparó, tuvo que voltear el rostro hacia la ventana, tragó fuerte e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa, perros, comida, clima, lo que fuera con tal de sacarse a su jefe de su pensar.

─¿Todo bien?

─Sí, sí.

─De acuerdo, entonces bájate del auto, ¿o es que se te pegó el trasero del asiento?

─¿Eh?

Mikasa no se había percatado, pero ya el auto estaba estacionado en el centro comercial, solo debían bajar e ir a las tiendas indicadas. Rápidamente se bajó, seguida de Levi, el cual acomodó su traje una vez de pie. Le hizo una seña a la chica para que caminara, de inmediato, el hombre se colocó a su lado tomándola de la cintura cuando decidía entrar en una tienda.

Merodearon por varios locales, Levi no se decidía por un vestido para la chica así que al final le compró los tres que más le gustó. Mikasa no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello pero el hombre le indicaba que era mejor tener varios ya que no sería la primera reunión a la que asistiría de igual forma; pero Levi sabía que había algo más que sólo eso, le gustaba ver a la chica con aquellos vestidos, lucía mejor que nunca y su sonrisa tímida la hacía ver mucho mejor, incuso deseable, pero, era una chica, muy joven para él, tal vez a ella le daría asco estar con un tipo que llegaba casi a los cuarenta.

Como sea, debía apartar esos pensamientos un tanto pervertidos, no quería terminar en la cárcel por tratar de coquetear con su asistente menor de edad, asistente que no tenía ni siquiera un contrato o un tiempo determinado de empleo en la empresa, no, no, no quería problemas en definitiva.

Una vez compraron todo lo necesario para el evento, Mike llevó a la chica hasta su casa. Mikasa sentía cierta vergüenza por todas las bolsas que llevaba con ropa nueva, y de marca. Entró al lugar, su madre estaba sentada en la sala mirando la televisión así que vio de primera plana llegar a su hija en un auto lujoso con todas aquellas bolsas del centro comercial. La chica explicó antes de que su madre comenzara a interrogarla, pero sus explicaciones no fueron suficientes.

─¿Y eso lo va a descontar de tu salario? ─Mikasa se asustó cuando su madre hizo aquella pregunta lógica, era claro que si le descontaba iba a deberle aproximadamente unos diez años de trabajo más.

─Mierda.

─Vocabulario.

─Lo siento mamá. La verdad no le pregunté eso.

─Pequeña niña ingenua, si no te lo descuenta es porque busca tu hoyito dulce.

─¡Mamá!

─Sabes que es la verdad. ¿Es casado?

─No que yo sepa.

─Ho-yi-to dul-ce.

─Ya basta. ─dijo sonrojándose de forma leve.

─¿Al menos es guapo?

La menor sin responder, se marchó a su habitación mientras escuchaba a su madre reír. Era bueno que ella riera, que olvidara por un momento todas las dificultades que atravesaba la familia en ese momento, aunque no le resultaba agradable la razón por la cual se reía. Pero ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Levi la llevó para comprar vestidos y luego le decía "quiero verte como te sacaron los doctores de tu madre"?, sacudió la cabeza en negación, además sería una falta de respeto a la misma educación de su jefe que hablara así.

"_Mikasa, quiero ver tu piel desnuda"_

"_Mikasa, no voy a cobrarte ni un centavo, sólo quiero que abras tus piernas para mí y me dejes entrar."_

Le generaba escalofríos pensarlo, sinceramente Levi le resultaba tremendamente guapo, sexy, atractivo, su voz era seductora, en fin, era casi perfecto a excepción de su micro estatura, así que se sentía ligeramente confundida con respecto a cómo se sentía con él. Pero su subconsciente le gritaba que un hombre como él no podría fijarse en una mocosa. Todo era tan confuso…

º º º

Llegó el día de la reunión, el motivo era el lanzamiento de la primera tableta de la compañía, Mikasa optó por utilizar el vestido negro ajustado con escote en la espalda, su largo llegaba hasta unos tres centímetros por encima de la rodilla y unos tacones de gamuza del mismo color, su madre recogió su cabello en un peinado que simulaba una flor, obviamente acompañado con un maquillaje delicado pero indicado para la ocasión.

─Estás hermosa.

─Gracias por ayudarme, mamá.

─Ya sabes, cuídate de los viejos y no bebas mucho alcohol.

─Tsk… no tienes porqué preocuparte.

─Oh, ya llegó el chofer.

─Regresaré más tarde, procura estar en reposo. Te dejé la cena lista tapada en la mesa.

─Ve, no te preocupes por mí, pareces mi mamá.

Mikasa sonrió y besó su frente para finalmente abandonar su hogar. Mike al verla, abrió los ojos de par en par, lucía hermosa pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

─Buenas noches señorita, ¿lista para la fiesta? ─dijo con suavidad abriendo la puerta del coche.

─Sí y no, hoy mi padre tiene guardia y no me gusta dejar a mi madre sola.

─De seguro el presidente la dejará regresar mucho antes del amanecer.

─Espero…

Sin más qué decir, subió al auto. Los últimos días habían sido pesados para su jefe, por ende no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con propiedad con él acerca de aquellos vestidos y zapatos que, muy seguramente, le debía. Así que esa misma noche debía enfrentarlo con respecto a su disminución de salario por estos.

Miró por la ventana sosteniendo con firmeza su cartera, sinceramente quería regresar a casa, pero debía cumplir, así que debía al menos aparentar que la pasaba bien en el lugar aunque no le agradara demasiado las fiestas.

Al llegar a la sala de fiestas ya bajar del auto, notó que muchas chicas rodeaban el lugar, gritaban como locas, pues una de las tabletas sería rifada esa noche. Ignoró el escándalo y entró. Dio una vista panorámica, realmente era un sitio agradable y la música no era tan fuerte.

─¿Te vas a quedar allí parada o serás buena asistente y me darás la bienvenida?

Mikasa se dio la vuelta de inmediato, Levi lucía un tanto diferente. Llevaba un peinado distinto al usual, ya que lo había peinado hacia atrás, su vestimenta era también ligeramente diferente. Cargaba un pantalón gris, una camisa perfectamente blanca con mangas recogidas a unos dos centímetros antes del codo, los dos primeros botones estaban sueltos y unos tirantes negros de cuero.

"_Mierda… mierda y más mierda."_

─¿Todo bien? ─preguntó arqueando la ceja.

─Sí, pensé que ya estaría aquí.

─Lo bueno se hace esperar. Ahora, deberíamos adentrarnos bien porque ya ando aturdido.

Dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara, titubeó un poco pero accedió. Por un momento se sentía tan importante, caminando agarrada del CEO que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Levi se percató de ello, la soltó y tomó por la cintura guiándola hacia los empresarios de las compañías asociadas. La presentó, hablaron por un instante y luego se retiró llevándola con él. La música estaba por todo el salón, sin embargo, no era estruendosa, podían hablar tranquilamente. Mikasa no paraba de mirarle, deseaba incluso tener un poco más de edad, se sintió ligeramente frustrada así que pidió un momento para caminar un poco entre los invitados, conocer un poco el lugar y tal vez conocer a alguna chica agradable, pues todas en la empresa parecían odiarla por su obvia cercanía con el codiciado hombre.

No había demasiado por ver en el salón. Sólo un montón de viejos y mujeres elegantes que hablaban de negocios, sobre el nuevo producto que sin dudas generaría una gran cantidad de entrada a la empresa y las comisiones que ganarían los asociados. Se aburría, y pensaba en ya pedir permiso a su jefe cuando esta la interrumpió al tomarla de su codo.

─Mikasa, te noto aburrida. Te invito a un juego que solemos hacer unos amigos y yo.

─¿Qué juego?

─Oh, no es nada… de igual forma no dejaré que te vuelvas mierda.

─¿Volverme mierda? ¿Qué clase de juego es?

─Ven y verás.

Sin soltarla, la llevó con otros hombres que lucían contemporáneos con él. Guapos todos. ¿Acaso la quería matar? Tragó fuerte, sería una noche larga. Sin embargo y por suerte, llegaron otras chicas, claramente, ella era aún la única menor de edad.

─Ella… ─dijo Levi señalando a la chica. ─no puede tomar en exceso, es mi asistente personal, así que tiene prohibido embriagarse.

_¿Embriagarme?_

Era claro que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero agradecía el hecho de que no la dejarían pasar las mil vergüenzas, ya que era nada tolerante con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Levi comenzó a explicarle las reglas del juego, era un poco… tonto para ella. Consistía en hacer girar una moneda, cuando esta se detuviera todos debían colocar la mano derecha sobre esta, y la última en colocarla sobre la montaña de manos, bebería una copa de ron. No parecía un juego de adultos, inclusive le pareció tan estúpido que era imposible embriagarse jugando al jugar aquella tontería. Río para sí misma, estaría a salvo.

─Recuerden que hay que ser un poco solidarios con mi asistente.

─No se preocupen, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Una de las chicas rió con disimulo, haciendo girar la moneda. El juego había dado inicio.

Segundos más tarde, dejó de girar. Mikasa llevó lo más rápido que pudo la mano hacia el objeto, por suerte pudo ser la penúltima, eran rápidos, Levi había sido el único en no moverse. Él sonrió, sus compañeros indicaron que siempre iniciaba así. Tomó la copa con la zurda y la bebió entera, de un solo trago.

Mencionó estar listo para la acción.

La moneda volvía a girar, se detuvo, Mikasa fue la última. Bebió. Una vez más la moneda giraba, paró, Mikasa volvió a perder. Y así dos, tres, cuatro veces más, una copa tras otra hasta que finalmente otra chica perdió. Pensó estar tomando la costumbre de la rapidez de sus oponentes, pero ya el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas. No prestó atención y continuó con el juego a pesar de las advertencias de su jefe, la ignoró por completo, siguió bebiendo aunque la frecuencia de sus pérdidas había disminuido.

Se fue transformando poco a poco en una chica más sociable, extrovertida, divertida, tanto así que los compañeros de Levi comenzaban a mirarla con diferentes ojos, ojos de deseo. Aquello le molestó tanto a Ackerman, a tal punto que la tomó del brazo indicando que ya era suficiente para ella y que volvería luego con ellos.

─¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ─con enojo arrancó el brazo de su agarre.

─¿Qué mierda te pasa, mocosa? Te dije que no debías embriagarte.

─Es… un juego, ¿no? Además, así dejo de pensar y de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

─¿Qué asunto, mocosa pendeja? ¿No estás viendo cómo te están mirando aquellos caras de mierda?

─Ellos no me importan. ─Dijo entre risas y con mucha gracia, agarró una copa de vino de una bandeja de uno de los camareros del salón, con rapidez se lo bebió. ─El asunto, eres tú, viejo enano.

─¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó curioso.

─¿Te haces el idiota? Llegas todos los días a la puta oficina con esos condenados trajes tan sexies, me provocas a diario también con tu voz de proxeneta.

─Hmm, soy entonces sexy y un… proxeneta para ti.

─Endemoniadamente sexy y candente.

─Y ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

─Obviamente porque es un jodido sueño.

Levi aguantó la risa, la chica estaba tan borracha que no caía en cuenta que se había confesado, y que no era una pequeña simple confesión, era algo enorme y serio; y por más que su consciencia le gritaba que cerrara la boca, ella seguía y seguía hablando, cada vez más fuerte y audible haciendo que el hombre colocara la mano sobre sus labios. Mikasa sintió aquello tan real que por un momento se asombró pero su mente confundida no la hacía pensar coherentemente, una parte le decía que era real mientras que la otra le indicaba que era sólo un sueño.

─Creo que es momento de irnos. Sígueme.

─¿Por qué? Estoy divirtiéndome.

─Sólo vamos.

La arrastró prácticamente a la fuerza hasta salir del salón de fiestas, la chica tenía cara de pocos amigos pero aquello poco le importaba a su jefe. Cuando tenían el auto frente a ellos, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ella entró y esperó a que subiera.

─¿Dónde es tu casa?

─No quiero ir casa.

─Me importa una inmensa mierda.

─Quiero que estemos un rato juntos. Es un sueño, al menos déjame ser libre.

─No es un sueño, Mikasa.

─Quiero saber cómo es la vida de mi jefe.

─Tch… no sabes lo que dices.

─Llévame a tu mundo.

─De acuerdo, borracha, luego no te arrepientas de nada.

Arrancó el auto, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, sin embargo Mikasa iba tarareando una melodía que el hombre desconocía. Las palabras de la menor redundaban en su cabeza y tenía una lucha enorme por llevarla a su casa y olvidar todo el asunto, pues ella estaba ebria. No obstante, había una enorme limitante y una aún más grande razón para no dejarla ir. La primera, realmente no sabía dónde vivía la chica; y la segunda y más importante para él, ella se había confesado, ella gustaba de él tanto como él de ella, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos, ¿la restricción?: ella estaba más borracha que cualquier otra mujer que había visto en ese estado, lo bueno era que no vomitaba ni se dormía. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Suspiró pesadamente, Mikasa se giró para observarlo detenidamente, llegó a incomodarlo un poco puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas de una forma tan persistente. Estacionó a la orilla de una estación de gasolina. Preguntó a la chica si algo le pasaba, ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, se acercó al hombre y besó de fugazmente sus labios. Levi se sonrojó, aclaró su garganta volviendo la mirada al frente.

─No vuelvas a hacerlo.

─Sé que te gustó.

─Sí, y si sigues jugando con fuego… vas a quemarte, mocosa.

─No me importa si llego a tener una quemadura de tercer grado, me traes loca…

Era de esos hombres difíciles en todos los aspectos, pero la borrachera y las cosas sin sentido de Mikasa le hizo soltar una carcajada, volvió a mirarla, esta vez de abajo a arriba, estaba hermosa, no podía negarlo. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó y besó los labios ajenos.

La tomó de la nuca mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se acercara con lentitud al de la chica. Poco a poco, fue llevando la derecha hasta una de las piernas femeninas, eran suaves, carnosas, era imposible no apretarlas. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad soltando un gruñido para finalmente apartarse, ella preguntó, él sólo dijo que era una niña.

─Al carajo esa mierda, Levi.

Esa simple oración hizo que volviera a arrancar el vehículo, su departamento no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación actual, ya no lo pensaría más y si esa noche generaba consecuencias podía culpar al alcohol y a la misma menor por seducirlo.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio. Ella miraba por la ventana, era claro que él viviría en un lugar lujoso, sin embargo en su mente se imaginaba que irían al cielo o al infierno, o tal vez a un bosque, río o playa a tener sexo salvaje. Levi abrió la puerta del auto para ir directo a ayudarle a bajar, pues sabía que el mundo de la chica daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Mikasa lo tomó por el brazo, se mantenía en sus tacones caminando con calma, llegaron al ascensor, Levi marcó el botón de PH, era lo más cercano al cielo que él podía llevarla hasta el momento. Apenas abrió el elevador sus puertas, se toparon con un pasillo de unos dos metros que daba a una puerta elegante, vio a Levi sacar una llave de su bolsillo y abrir la misma, una vez abierta, la invitó a entrar y eso hizo. Al estar en medio de la sala, extendió hacia los lados sus brazos dejándolas a la altura de su torso, cerró sus ojos y dio un par de vueltas sonriendo con delicadeza, él sólo la observó en silencio, le pareció hermoso ese momento tan corto, su jovial vida, su felicidad, su carisma, su sonrisa… su simple naturaleza de ser una simple adolescente.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, justo en el momento en que Mikasa se dejó caer –por mera suerte– en el sofá, se acercó a ella y se inclinó para tomar sus pies y así quitar sus tacones. Ella se acomodó en el asiento sólo para poder apreciar a su acompañante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin poder resistir por más tiempo, Levi lanzó los zapatos para devorar los labios ajenos. Mikasa lo abrazó y lo rodeó con las piernas, el enorme deseo sólo iba en incremento.

Quería despojarla de su vestido, tocar sus piernas no le era suficiente, tenía que verla desnuda. Ella igualmente deliraba por arrancar aquel traje que le impedía a ver al Levi de "sus sueños" en traje de Adán, él se alejó por unos milímetros, la tibia respiración rozaba de los labios de los dos azabaches, sus pupilas apuntaban a diversas zonas de sus cuerpos y las sonrisas no se hacían esperar, pues la picardía era lo que se daba a notar con cada una de sus acciones.

Ella pidió más licor, él se negó pero cedió ante la súplica femenina. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el bar, agarró una botella de champagne y un par de copas a las cuales colocó un par de cubos de hielo, se sentó a su lado, quitó el corcho y sirvió aquel burbujeante líquido. Bebieron de estas de un solo trago, de inmediato, Levi se colocó sobre Mikasa, ella dejó que cuerpo cayera con suavidad en la suavidad de aquel objeto sintiendo los besos dados por el hombre.

Llevó sus manos dentro del vestido, subiendo centímetro a centímetro hasta estar tan cerca de su cadera que provocó un espasmo de placer en ella. Sonrió, sabía que aquello le gustaba y ahora no iba a detenerse. Al carajo la sociedad, al carajo su edad, al carajo todo; él se encargaría de ella si ella así lo deseaba y se lo haría saber apenas ella reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que no era un sueño, que aquella confesión no era imaginaria, era tan real como aquella dura sensación entre sus piernas.

Mikasa hizo que se detuviera, indicando que necesitaba frescura, Levi no entendía a qué se refería, pero con una mueca de fastidio, se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ella preguntó por el baño, él la guió pero al ver la cama le provocó acostarse de inmediato, cambió de dirección y como pudo arrojó a su Adonis a la cama, él con una clara confusión pero satisfacción, esperó pacientemente.

Se retiró el vestido lentamente, no llevaba brasier, su ropa interior sólo constaba en un hilo que era solamente encaje. Levi se mordió el labio inferior, si antes quería tocarla y hacerla suya, ahora sentía el impulso por metérselo de una buena vez. La tomó de la mano arrojándola a la cama, comenzó a lamer sus pezones, chupar y morder sus senos mientras sus manos se deslizaban libremente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al encaje que tanto deseaba apartar a un lado. Se apartó de sus senos para ver la escena, metió el dedo bajo la suave tela y la llevó a la derecha para así descubrir su intimidad, se veía tan delicada como se imaginaba y tal como era ella. Levantó sus piernas mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hasta que sus labios chocaron con los labios vaginales, la besó e inició a chupar, lamer su clítoris. La escuchaba jadear y aquello no hacía más que incitarlo a incrementar el ritmo, Mikasa golpeaba la colcha y gemía cada vez más fuerte, sentía su lengua dentro de su vagina, se estaba volviendo loca, y Levi deseaba ya estar dentro de ella.

Volvió a su antigua posición comenzando a quitar los tirantes, Mikasa entretanto desabotonaba su camisa y su pantalón al tiempo que paseaba la mano por el enorme bulto que se marcaba tan profusamente. Una vez los botones estaban sueltos y los tirantes no estorbaban, Mikasa retiró la camisa dejando que cayera al suelo, Levi la empujó con suavidad del torso para que ella se acostara, él se puso en pie retirando con mucha sensualidad el pantalón y su bóxer al mismo tiempo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, lo deseaba tanto… llevó sus dedos índice y medio hasta su intimidad, comenzando a frotarlo, él notó lo húmeda que estaba y para provocarla aún más, frotó su pene unas cuatro veces haciendo un movimiento en la cadera, como si estuviese penetrando en la circunferencia formaba con su mano, Mikasa se desesperó y rogó por él. Con la característica expresión de picardía en él, se arrodilló en la cama y apartó su mano con el glande, eso la calentó aún más. Rozó su glande en el clítoris, jugó con su entrada vaginal, llenando su miembro de todo su jugo, él mismo trataba de mantener el control, quería durar al menos una hora haciéndola suya.

─Ya Levi… métemelo…

Ese fue el detonante, escucharla pedir su pene entre jadeos lo impulsó a penetrarla lentamente. Mikasa jadeó en el proceso, Levi igual. Sentir cómo sus intimidades se fusionaban con aquella lenta penetración era tan sensual que era imposible guardarse el gemido.

Comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia atrás y hacia adelante una y otra vez, mantenía el ritmo suave siempre llevándolo hasta el fondo. La miró a los ojos, la besó, sintió como ella le agarró los glúteos y esto provocó que aumentara el ritmo. Ahora iba con penetraciones cada vez más fuertes, una Mikasa gritando de placer y un Levi loco por probar todas las posiciones con ella sin sacar su pene ni por un segundo.

La colocó en cuatro, metió su pene para volver a la rutina, ella pedía más y él sólo pensaba cómo no eyacular para seguir complaciéndola, tal vez pensando en que observaba a un gordo hacerse la paja mientras veía monos chinos tirando por internet. Por poco suelta una carcajada, no podía pensar en nada, si pensaba demasiado se le iba a caer el pene. Levantó a la chica colocándola sobre la cabecera de la cama, agarró y apretó sus senos sin dejar de darle lo que tanto deseaba.

Así pasó el tiempo, estaban ya de pie cuando Levi sintió la necesitad inaguantable por eyacular, ya había llegado a su límite, al clímax. Empujó a la menor a la cama y se masturbó hasta que eyaculó sobre su abdomen. Él sabía que ella no había llegado al orgasmo, así que regresó su boca a su vagina hasta que ella gritó por éxtasis. Fue al baño, buscó una toalla para limpiar el desastre sobre ella, y ya estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió, la limpió y fue a bañarse para terminar acostándose a su lado.

Al fin paz. Al fin descanso.

"_Mikasa… ya debes despertar, no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo. Ahg, me duele la cabeza… oye, siento algo raro… siento muy bien en mi entrepierna. Un momento… ¿dormí desnuda?"_

La adolescente abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz solar era fuerte, algo bastante extraño pues nunca su habitación se había iluminado tanto. Se rascó los ojos, se estiró y bostezó.

"_Mierda, creo que ya es tarde."_

Abrió los ojos. Sus labios se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Esa no era su habitación. Su corazón y su respiración se agitaron. La cama estaba desordenada, ella desnuda, había ropa en el suelo.

─Ay no… ¿qué hice? ¿Dónde estoy?

Rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana que medio cubría su cuerpo, se acercó la orilla de la cama cuando…

─Buenos días, Mikasa.

Levi a la puerta de la habitación la observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba atónita.

Se encontraba con su jefe, desnuda en una cama que muy posiblemente sería de la propiedad de él, se percató que sólo lo cubría una toalla blanca en su entrepierna, tal vez se iba a desmayar en ese mismo instante, lo presentía, o tal vez sufriría de un derrame nasal épico.

─¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

─¿Qué…?

─¿Qué haces aquí, qué pasó? Debes preguntarte y supongo que ya debes imaginarlo, ¿no? Debes sentirte satisfecha. –Mikasa se sonrojó, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y que además, tenía toda la razón. ─Estabas tan borracha anoche… ojalá lo hubiese grabado, te confesaste en el salón de fiestas, me dijiste que yo te gustaba, que piensas que soy sexy y que tengo voz de… tch, proxeneta. Te saqué de esa fiesta y te llevé a mi auto con todas las intenciones de llevarte a casa para que evitaras pasar más vergüenza, pero cuando me detuve a pensar dónde carajos era que vivías, me besaste, ¿crees que no iba a afectarme eso? Tú me atraes desde que conocí a la mujer que se esconde tras esa sonrisa, lo que haces por tu madre, tu familia; ver lo mucho que te esfuerzas a diario, tu voz… ¿cómo no iba a caer? Conduje hasta acá, bebimos un poco más y así terminó todo. Yo desnudo sobre ti y tú disfrutando.

─¿No pensó en algún momento que esa confesión y mi comportamiento eran por mi estado de ebriedad?

─Sí, y me dije a mí mismo que de ser así, iba a dolerme. –ella levantó la mirada, estaba escuchando realmente aquello, ¿no? Levi gustaba de ella y le fue una de las mejores sorpresas del momento. ─¿Fue… producto del alcohol, Mikasa? Sólo responde eso con la verdad.

─No. Bueno, sí y no. Porque efectivamente siento que me vuelvo loca cuando te veo, pero… no quería nunca confesarlo, es decir, no creía que…

─Me fijaría en una niña, mejor dicho, una adolescente. Sí, incluso yo no lo creía pero, es difícil no fijarse en una chica como tú. Ahora bien… ¿no te molesta que sea un hombre de treinta y seis?

─Eso te hace aún más sexy.

Levi sonrió, se acercó a la cama. Ella lo tomó de la cadera indicando que necesitaba recordar lo ocurrido en la madrugada, él accedió y dejó que ella quitara la toalla. Se entregaron nuevamente, ahora completamente cuerdos de sus actos, en especial Mikasa, que a pesar de su timidez, estaba complacida de entregarse a él, sentirlo dentro de ella, escucharlo jadear y por supuesto, de manosearlo hasta más no poder. Por momentos pensaba que se trataba aún de un sueño, pero era imposible, sentía cada mínimo toque y roce en su piel, sentía como su pene dentro de ella, la hacía sentir completamente complacida, y eso no era posible en un sueño, ni por la mayor resaca que tuviese.

Al acabar, se metieron a la ducha, luego, desayunaron y salieron. La llevó a una tienda para comprarle un traje nuevo, no podía aparecer en la oficina con el mismo vestido, así que le regaló una falda azul, camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco y unas zapatillas negras. Aquello le hizo recordar lo dicho por su madre.

─Oye, con respecto a los vestidos…

─¿Qué pasa con eso?

─Todo eso que gastaste, ¿se descontará de mi sueldo?

─¿Eres tonta o te haces?

Preguntó con seriedad, indicó que todo lo que él le diera, debía considerarlo un regalo. Nunca le pediría algo a cambio o le descontaría algo de su salario. Ella agradeció el gesto, se sentía inclusive como una princesa al recibir ese tipo de tratos, su último novio aunque la trataba bien, nunca fue muy detallista, obviamente era difícil serlo cuando se tiene una edad que no supera los 17 años. Llegaron a la empresa, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento, apenas entraron al ascensor todas las miradas se dirigieron al CEO y a la chica. Mikasa lo miró, lucía tan calmado que parecía que había olvidado lo que hicieron una hora antes, sabía el motivo, debían seguir actuando como siempre hacían, sufrir una falsa amnesia.

Ya en la oficina, varios empleados esperaban a Levi, Mikasa tras él, escuchaba las buenas críticas que ya comenzaban a recibir sobre la nueva inversión. Ella se dirigió automáticamente a la pequeña cocina, su misión, preparar el té y acomodar la bandeja como a Levi le gustaba ahora con aquella galleta de avena. A los pocos minutos salió de la cocina, vio a Levi colocarse de nuevo el chaleco comentándole ahora que Mike la llevaría a casa a descansar y que tenía el resto del día libre, ya que él debía salir de inmediato a un par de reuniones.

_Debes ir a ver a tu madre._

Antes de él salir, se bebió el té y llevó la galleta en su bolsillo, sólo se despidió con un beso en su frente, salió con rapidez dejando a la chica con la bandeja en la mano. Suspiró resignada, aunque feliz por ir a casa, sin embargo el temor la invadió, tenía que contarle a su madre lo que pasó, estaba nerviosa de confesar el motivo del porqué no fue a casa y sabía que su madre no era ninguna tonta, le sacaría cada mínimo detalle con sólo mirar sus ojos.

─¿Lista, señorita? –preguntó Mike, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la oficina.

─Ah, sí, vamos. –respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Dejó la bandeja en la cocina y recogió sus cosas siguiendo luego al hombre, pensaba en todo el trayecto en las palabras indicadas, ya que sabía que su madre no era nada ilusa. Por más que pensó durante esa media hora de vía hasta su vivienda, no logró dar con una excusa que fuese aunque sea un treinta por ciento aceptable, es decir, donde no se mencionara la frase "tuve relaciones con mi jefe y estuvo muy rico", sentía que su madre iba a matarla o que iba a bullearla hasta que ella quedara tan roja como un tomate, y eso iba a pasar, lo presentía. Al llegar a casa, bajó del auto con suma calma, caminó hasta la entrada esperando a que Mike arrancara el vehículo. Una vez ya sola, entró a casa. Todo lucía prácticamente igual a como ella dejó a su madre el día anterior, caminó hasta la sala, ella estaba viendo la tv mientras acariciaba su vientre con su usual sonrisa.

─Hola, hija.

─Mamá…

─¿Ya le diste el hoyito dulce? Digo, hoyo. Imagino que sí, era una fiesta, en las fiestas hay alcohol y puede pasar cualquier cosa.

─Pero, ni siquiera sabes si él me gusta.

─¿Cómo que no? Hija, mientras tú vas de ida yo ya he ido y regresado dos veces o más. Es obvio que sí. La forma en que te vistes, te maquillas, como hablas de él, todo indica que te encanta, te brillan los ojos cuando dicen "Levi". A ti te gustan mayores, de esos que llaman señores, wow, nunca lo imaginé y es demasiado divertido para molestarte un rato. –la chica no pronunciaba palabra alguna ya roja de vergüenza. ─De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya dime…

─Bebí de más. Estábamos jugando, un grupo de personas, y yo perdí muchas veces así que no sé cuántas copas…

─Ya entendí eso, pero, yo quiero saber qué pasó luego con tu jefe.

─Bueno… la verdad, sí me gusta bastante, no sé la razón, pero me gusta. Y pues, le dije todo. No recuerdo nada de eso pero… desperté en su departamento.

─Con el hoyo recrecido y bien sentido. ¡Buen postre que se dio tu jefe!

─¡Mamá! –la mujer reía casi a carcajadas mientras se sostenía el vientre.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me dejo de bromitas de mal gusto. Lo hago porque me pasó algo similar con tu padre, sólo que somos contemporáneos, pero, el consejo que puedo darte es que te cuides mucho, puede que sea un buen hombre, pero no significa que sea el indicado para ti. Eres joven y la vida da muchas vueltas, pero si resulta ser el indicado, primero, el tiempo lo dirá, y segundo, va a tener que ganarse a tu padre.

─Lo sé…

Estaba consciente de que el carácter de su padre era severo aunque fuese un hombre amable y bondadoso, y que ella saliera con un hombre que apenas era cinco años menor que él, era complicado.

Estuvo el resto del día en casa pudiendo compartir enteramente con sus padres. En horas de la noche, revisó su celular, no había ni mensajes ni llamadas, se desilusionó un poco pero entendía que Levi estaría muy ocupado como para tener el celular encima. Se metió al baño para ducharse y finalmente ir a dormir, al volver, tenía un mensaje de la persona que más esperaba.

_Ya estoy en el departamento, fue un día atareado pero ya soy libre al menos por ahora. Mañana no iré a la oficina, le di la orden a Mike de que no fuera por ti en la mañana, en su lugar, iremos a un restaurant a comer, mandaré un taxi por ti a las 12:30, nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien._

No quiso responder por más que deseaba decirle que tuviera buenas noches, ella necesitaba ver qué tanto era el interés que él decía tener por ella, y ya que ella había cometido la locura de confesarse, a él le tocaba mostrarse interesado por aquella menor de edad. Colocó la alarma para las siete de la mañana, quería preparar la comida para sus padres antes de ella retirarse y además comprar ácido fólico y otros medicamentos para su madre, todo eso para antes de mediodía.

Se quedó dormida rápidamente, en su mente sólo estaba Levi, vestido como la noche de la fiesta, bailando juntos para luego ambos perderse entre las sábanas de aquella cómoda colcha entregándose mutuamente al placer y al deseo.

º º º

La alarma indicó el comienzo de un nuevo día. Se sentía de nuevo ella, ya el cansancio producto de la borrachera y la fiesta había desaparecido, ahora sólo debía cumplir con sus tareas en el hogar para arreglarse e ir al restaurant. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, ya era casi las once y quince cuando terminó con sus deberes, se metió al baño, luego buscó qué ponerse. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de restaurant era. Fue allí cuando buscó su celular con la necesidad de preguntarle qué atuendo sería indicado, otro mensaje se encontraba en la bandeja de entrada y para su sorpresa, era como si el hombre le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

_Hoy 12:30, ve sencilla, no es necesario tanto lujo, es nuestro día libre y debemos relajarnos._

Ella sonrió, era más sencillo así y agradecía no tener que ir en tacones y con una ropa elegante. Optó por un vestido corto casual azul de lunares blancos y zapatillas negras. Respondió con un "gracias, allí estaré" para iniciar con su maquillaje simple de siempre y soltar su cabello colocando un pendiente de perlas pequeñas. Salió de la habitación, su padre consentía a su esposa, debía comentarle que salía con su jefe… o tal vez luego le daba la noticia, sí, era mejor luego, pronto el auto llegaría por ella y no quería dejar a su padre alterado al decirle que sale con un hombre que le lleva algunos añitos más, que incluso podría ser su hermano. No, no… era mejor quedar en silencio por el momento.

Su padre la miró, preguntó para dónde iría y ella sólo se limitó a responder que ya un auto la iría a buscar, él le deseó éxito pues pensaba que se debía al trabajo, ella fue directo a abrazar y besar a ambos progenitores. Una corneta sonó desde afuera, era el taxi, salió y subió al mismo. Un joven tal vez de veinte y tantos era el chofer, cabello castaño claro, alto, delgado y con una calva particular para ser tan joven, llevaba la foto de una chica con una patata, un pan y un trozo de carne que acercaba a su boca, parecían ser algo extraños.

─¿Señorita Mikasa? –ella asintió. ─Tengo órdenes de llevarla al restaurant The Elegant Rose.

─Ah, sí, me esperan allí. Gracias.

Tal vez quince minutos fue lo que esperó en el auto para llegar al lugar. Aunque su nombre daba a entender que era un lugar de alta categoría, en realidad se trataba de un lugar sencillo, lo rodeaba únicamente jardines de rosas lo que le daba un aire familiar agradable, aunque… tal vez se vería como su hermanita, o prima. Eso no le gustaba.

El joven estacionó el auto en la entrada del restaurant, Levi estaba allí esperándola. Se acercó al auto abriendo la puerta de donde saldría ella, extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir, una vez ella en pie, besó su mano y la invitó a entrar. Posó la mano en el brazo del hombre procediendo a ingresar al lugar.

Caminaron hasta la mesa que estaba más cerca de los jardines rojos y blancos, supuso que era el lugar más costoso porque además era el más apartado. Se sentó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Levi comenzó a preguntarle sobre qué le había dicho su madre respecto a lo que pasó aquella noche, ella le comentó todo, incluso que su padre aún no lo sabía.

─Entiendo. Mikasa, hay algo que quiero decirte.

─Dime.

─No quiero que nadie más te vea como te vi yo a ti. Quiero ser el único que tenga derecho a tocarte y a hacerte sentir mujer. En otras palabras, no quiero que pienses que esto es un simple juego o que te veo como tal cosa. Eres una mujer que merece mucho, y quiero ser yo quien te dé todo lo que desees.

─Yo… –Mikasa guardó silencio por unos segundos. ─Yo no he pensado que me ves como un juguete, de hecho, sólo pensé que al haberme confesado, quería ver qué tanto era tu interés por mí.

─El suficiente como para complacerte en todo lo que desees.

─No soy una mujer interesada.

─No hablo referente a tus necesidades económicas. Tal vez se malinterpretó lo que dije, no fui criado con la delicadeza suficiente ya que mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años. Y mi padre sólo se dedicó a crear una empresa que fuese emprendedora, así que no tuvo tiempo para mí hasta que cayó en cama, pero yo ya estaba en la universidad, lo único que él me dijo fue "lo siento, no pude ser el padre que querías, pero me esforcé en darte todo lo que necesitaras", tal vez eso fue lo que inculcó en mí y es por eso que te lo dije. Pero mi objetivo real es no caer en ese mismo error, yo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero estar para ti.

Era algo tonto para ella misma, pero en ese instante lo veía como si él fuera un príncipe. Inclinó el rostro algo apenada, lo único que hizo fue asentir, ella quería estar con él así le duplicara la edad. Realmente no le importaba.

El mesero llegó con el menú, escogieron la comida, comieron, bebieron un poco y luego se retiraron. La montó en su auto llevándola al cine y al parque de diversiones. Él incluso tenía años que no se divertía tanto, y estar con una chica cuya naturaleza en su sangre aún era el de divertirse, lo hizo sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo, después de tanta monotonía.

Ya en la noche, la llevó a casa. Lo invitó a entrar, él preguntó si estaba segura de eso. Mikasa simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar, la madre de la chica leía un libro, levantó la cabeza para verlos entrar. Le causó cierta impresión que el hombre fuera tan bajito, inclusive pensó si realmente era él o era otro ligue de su hija, o peor aún, si era el hijo de su jefe.

─¿Hola?

─Mamá, él es Levi, mi jefe.

─Ah… con que es él el afortunado que…

─Sí mamá. –Interrumpió con rapidez.

─Es un placer conocerla, soy Levi Ackerman.

─No vayas a embarazar a mi hija aún, ¿ok?

─Ah, no. No quiero tener hijos aún.

Mikasa estaba apenada, su madre no era demasiado discreta, tal vez era mejor no haberlo presentado, o al menos no por el momento.

─Es broma, tranquilo. –Dijo entre risas. ─Me gustaría acercarme a saludarte pero creo que tenido mucho movimiento hoy y mi bebé está muy bajo.

_Está pequeñito el hombre_ –le dijo a su hija entre señas y risillas discretas.

Levi seguidamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con una leve sonrisa comenzó a preguntarle sobre su bebé. Mikasa se sorprendió con lo atento que se mostró él por su familia. ¿Estaría bien enamorarse de él?

º º º

Ya casi llegaba el último mes del año, y con ello, la llegada del cumpleaños de Levi. Mikasa estaba desesperada, no sabía qué regarlo darle. Le preguntaba a su padre a cada instante, él sólo le recalcaba que no podía saber porque ni siquiera había sido capaz de presentárselo. Fue allí que finalmente se le ocurrió.

─¡Mamá! ¿Le hacemos una cena? Después de todo es veinticinco de diciembre.

─Creo que es una buena idea, pero sabes que mayormente lo harás tú, mira mi panzota, ya son ocho meses.

─Lo sé, tú sólo ayúdame en decirme qué es lo que debo hacer. Creo que darle un ambiente familiar es algo que lo hará sentirse bien.

─Tantos años sin sus padres, imagino que sí.

─Bien… –suspiró el padre. ─Entonces díganme qué traigo para comenzar con los preparativos. ¡Pero no creas que me cae bien, ¿eh?!

─Gracias, papá.

Poco a poco, Mikasa fue preparando y acomodando todo para cuando llegara esa noche y como la madre de Mikasa estaba próxim a dar a luz, Levi le indicó que no fuese más a trabajar para que cuidara de ella. Tres veces por semana él la visitaba, llevaba siempre algún regalo, y casualmente, su suegro, nunca estaba presente, siempre trabajando.

A una semana del cumpleaños de Levi, Mikasa escuchó gritos de dolor, su madre gritaba desesperada en la habitación, precisamente, esa noche estaban solo ellas dos en casa. La adolescente se levantó corriendo hasta ver a su madre, había roto fuente. Mikasa movía las manos con desespero y daba pequeños saltitos sin saber qué hacer, el terror la invadió y se notaba en su rostro pálido.

─¡¿Qué haces allí inmóvil?! ¡Llama a tu papá y a una ambulancia!

Corrió de nuevo hasta su habitación, tomó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia, luego a su papá y por último dejó un mensaje en el teléfono de Levi.

Cuando volvió con su madre, ya la contracción había pasado. Estaba respirando agitada, el sudor la había mojado prácticamente entera. La ayudó a levantarse, tenía que ponerse un vestido para no ir en pijama.

─Hey, hey. Yo quiero bañarme.

─Pero…

─Me voy a bañar, yo no voy a ir así.

La chica un tanto atónita la vio mientras iba a su baño, cerró la puerta y segundos más tarde, escuchó el agua caer.

_¿Pero qué carajos?_ –Pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó el vestido y unas sandalias. Revisó el celular y Levi había respondido, se acercaría al hospital en horas de mediodía ya que tenía trabajo pendiente en la mañana.

Posterior a la ducha, la chica la ayudó a colocarse el vestido, la ambulancia llegó partiendo de inmediato. Dos contracciones más la atacaron de camino al hospital, los paramédicos indicaban que tenía seis centímetros de dilatación y que no tardaría demasiado en dar a luz al bebé. Mikasa estaba aterrada, tanto por su madre como por su hermanito, la escuchaba gritar diciendo que necesitaba pujar, ella pujaba pero los chicos le indicaban que tenía que esperar un poco más, ellos no contaban con todos los instrumentos.

Llegaron, rápidamente la condujeron a la sala de partos, hicieron que Mikasa esperara afuera, apenas entró su madre, su padre llegó preguntando de inmediato cómo estaba su esposa. La chica le comentó todo, él deseaba entrar pero ya la labor de parto había dado inicio pues llegaron justo a tiempo. No escuchaban nada, todo era un silencio abrumador. Un pequeño llanto rompió el silencio, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta doble. Había nacido, y se escuchaba tan sano que casi rompían en llanto por la felicidad.

Su padre se levantó, tocó la puerta, una mujer de lentes abrió, tenía sangre en aquella bata azul, preguntó si él era el padre, al asentir le permitió entrar.

─¿Tú eres la hermana mayor del bebé?

─Ah, sí.

─Puedes entrar, ambos están perfectamente bien. Necesitamos la ropa del pequeño.

Al entrar, vio a sus padres acariciando al menor, el cual descansaba en el pecho de su madre llorando suavemente y cada vez menos. Se acercó a ellos, se inclinó para ver al pequeño.

─Hola…

Fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía que lo había hecho bien. Su esfuerzo trabajando desde antes de graduarse había valido toda la pena, pues ambos estaban bien.

Pero ahora que el bebé había nacido a justo una semana antes del cumpleaños de Levi, Mikasa sabía que el tema de hacer la cena se había complicado. Ella sabía que la cocina se le daba bien, pero estaba ahora totalmente sola pues su madre debía guardar reposo, y su padre lo que sabía de cocina era equivalente a lo que ella conocía sobre física cuántica.

Horas más tarde, un par de enfermeras llevaron la familia a la habitación donde descansarían, colocaron a la mujer en la cama, al lado estaba la cuna donde dormiría el bebé. Mikasa lo tenía en brazos. Comenzaba a amanecer, ella permaneció cuidando a su pequeño hermano mientras su madre dormía y su padre iba por más pañales y fórmula.

Lo depositó en su cuna sentándose al lado de él, cuidaría de ambos pero el sueño al igual que a ellos, la venció.

Llegó el mediodía, y tal y como prometió, Levi llegó con una cajita de regalo, su suegra lo abrió, era un biberón grande azul, uno pequeño y un chupete. Agradeció el gesto y que fuera a verla. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez era el padre de Mikasa. Levi se puso en pie de inmediato un tanto nervioso, el hombre lo miró con seriedad.

─Papá, él es Levi.

─En la televisión se ve más alto. –Su esposa rió a escondidas, Mikasa deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante. ─Sólo espero que mi hija no sea un juego para ti.

─Jamás la vería de ese modo.

El ambiente era tenso, poco a poco se fue ablandando la tensión del lugar, muy lentamente el padre de Mikasa fue conociendo al hombre que había enamorado a su hija, parecía no tener ninguna mala intención, de hecho desde hacía tiempo se veía interesado en la salud de su esposa e hijo y en que la chica estuviese feliz, aún no lo aceptaba del todo, pero tampoco lo rechazaba.

Tres días más tarde Mikasa volvió al trabajo. Su jefe se veía tranquilo a pesar de lo apretada que se encontraba su agenda. Sin perder mucho tiempo, la chica comenzó con su trabajo, buscó diversos documentos en compañías que tenían contrato con ellos, ordenó las citas y reuniones en horarios que él pudiera cumplir con mayor facilidad e incluso ordenó la comida y cena a horas determinadas en el restaurant que él prefería. Cuando le entregó la carpeta con los documentos, su agenda ordenada y los comprobantes del restaurant sólo para que él se dirigiera a comer, no pudo evitar abrazarla sin levantarse del asiento, ella sonrió correspondiendo a este.

─Creí que me volvería loco entre tantas cosas.

─Aun así te ves calmado.

─Si el CEO de la empresa está vuelto un caos y lo demuestra, toda la empresa se vendrá abajo.

─Tienes razón. Pero ya llegué yo para facilitar un poco las cosas para ti.

La sentó en sus piernas para susurrarle algunas cosas en su oreja, esta se sonrojó y asintió levemente, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y a dar besos alrededor de su cuello, el corazón de la chica inició a bombear con más rapidez hasta que la puerta fue tocada un par de veces, pensó que sufriría de un infarto al miocardio, Levi la levantó con rapidez antes de que la puerta fuese abierta, ella se quedó de pie a su diestra.

─Buenas tardes, Señor Ackerman, hola Miki.

─Hola Hitch. –Detestaba ese diminutivo que ella le había impuesto sin permiso.

─¿Qué ocurre, Hitch?

─Sólo le traigo la última lista de citas del año.

─Ah… Mikasa, ya sabes qué hacer.

─Sí.

─Oh, Miki, me enteré que tu madre dio ya a luz.

─Sí, un niño.

─Me alegra mucho, imagino que… debes… estar aliviada. Eso es bueno, me retiro. –Al cerrar la puerta, Levi miró a su chica.

─Creo que te odia.

─Me vale tres hectáreas de…

─¡Hey! ¿Qué nombre le colocaron a tu hermano?

─Kenta.

─¿Qué?

─Es japonés, significa: saludable, fuerte y valiente.

─Tiene sentido para mí. ¿Y el tu…

─Mamá quiere que vayas el veinticinco a casa. Una cena navideña.

─Con gusto iré con los suegros.

Ambos siguieron con sus deberes, la empresa estaba al borde de la locura por las fechas navideñas, sin embargo, el fin de semana antes de navidad, Levi llevó a la chica de paseo. Estuvieron por las montañas disfrutando al máximo de la soledad que el lugar les brindaba, nunca ella se imaginó tener sexo en una carpa, o que sería tan consentida bajo la luz de la luna, él acariciando su cabello, aferrándose a ella y su olor. Ya el domingo, la llevó a desayunar y luego a casa, su padre no estaba muy a gusto pero su hija era feliz, no podía negarle lo que quería porque seguro las consecuencias serían peores.

Mikasa abrazó a Kenta con suavidad, lo cargó y lo llevó con Levi. Él, sin embargo, lo veía como un niñito feo, arrugado y con cara de culo, pero así eran todos los recién nacidos.

─Está bonito tu hermano… le queda bien la pijama, qué suerte.

La chica sonrió, aquella pijama se la había regalado él, y al no saber nada de bebés, era un gran logro haber dado aquel presente y que le quedara bien.

El padre de Mikasa poco a poco fue tomando confianza con Levi, esa relación suegro-yerno tuvo un gran avance en la cena navideña, ya que confirmó en su totalidad que Mikasa para él no era un simple pasatiempo, la forma cómo miraba a la chica y cómo le sonreía le hizo recordar cuando él conoció y salía con su esposa, así que dejó ya el tema.

Finalizado diciembre, Ackertec se tomó un mes de vacaciones, este mes fue totalmente planificado por Levi desde hacía unas semanas, guardándolo completamente en secreto. Dos días después de año nuevo, el dueño de la compañía fue hasta el hogar de su chica y así darle la sorpresa, esperando que su suegro no lo cortara en trozos.

El plan era irse por tres semanas al océano en su yate, al escuchar aquel plan, los ojos de la menor brillaron puesto que sería un excelente regalo antes de su cumpleaños. Su madre aceptó, sólo que sería más difícil para ella cuidar a Ken, pero podía resolver sola, su padre en cambio, aceptó a regañadientes, no le era sencillo dejar a su hija de diecisiete sola por tres semanas con el hombre que… de sólo pensar en la palabra y acción se le revolvía el estómago.

Ambos salieron a las horas para hacer las compras necesarias para esas tres semanas, mientras ella se encargaba de comprar la comida y snacks, Levi se escapó por unos instantes para comprar cinco bikinis, tal vez era algo exagerado, pero en realidad iba a comprar ocho, quería ver a su chica con varios pero sabía que se iba a molestar si le entregaba tantos, era mejor evitarse un pleito y volver con ella para ayudarle con las compras.

Luego de llenar casi por completo dos carritos con comida y snacks, fueron por ropa de verano. Tres vestidos cortos, blusas escotadas y shorts cortos, sandalias de playa, bermudas y camisetas, además de protectores solares y de bendiciones por supuesto pero eso estaba fuera del tema de verano, y claro, los lentes de sol.

Ya en el auto, Mikasa se sentía en la cima del mundo, jamás se imaginó vivir en algún momento como lo hacía en ese instante. Mientras el aire movía su cabello en diferentes direcciones, ella sonreía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, ya imaginando cómo sería estar con él en alta mar por tantos días. Levi posó la mano derecha sobre la pierna femenina, ella giró el rostro hacia él.

─Jamás creí que mi vida cambiaría a tal punto en que sólo iba a ser capaz de sonreír por largos ratos.

─Pronto vendrán cosas mejores.

º º º

Finalmente llegó el día, Mikasa se despidió con un abrazo y un beso de cada integrante de su familia, Levi tomó su maleta subiéndola al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella. Una vez en camino al yate, Levi le pidió que sacara una caja de la guantera y que lo abriera, hizo caso de inmediato, había un celular nuevo.

─El tuyo está vuelto mierda, míralo… la pantalla partida, el pin de carga está cagado, la tapa rayada, yo no sé cuántas veces se te ha caído. Solo te pido… cuida este.

─¿Este es anti-Mikasas?

Dijo con tono de chiste, Levi le miró con seriedad y frialdad, pero no podía evitar terminar riendo leve, sin embargo, mencionó que lo decía muy en serio y ella se lo tomó en serio también, no quería hacerlo enojar.

Ya en el yate y el capitán terminando los ajustes necesarios para zarpar, Levi le entregó el pequeño bolso donde había metido todos los bikinis, al abrirlo, Mikasa se sonrojó indicando que qué haría ella con todo eso.

─Tantas opciones…. Modelarlo para mí, excitarme, tener relaciones, bañarte, lucirlo para mí, tener relaciones y así.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, pero es que era lógico que el hombre le respondería algo así. Entraron al camarote, acomodaron la ropa, la cama, guardaron algunos snacks y agua en el pequeño refrigerador para salir más tarde a la piscina a llevar un poco de sol.

El mar, para ella, era un total misterio, algo que merecía mucho respeto. Le era fascinante ver lo hermoso y calmado que era a cierta profundidad, recordó la noche en que le confesó todo a Levi aunque se quería morir de vergüenza en ese momento, estaba feliz de haber metido la pata, ahora tenía a su lado lo que la sociedad denominaba un "sugar daddy", y no uno cualquiera, sino uno con uno tan guapo que sus compañeras de trabajo la odiaban, uno con un cuerpo tan deseable que agradecía estar de vacaciones en un yate en vez de estar viajando por el mundo, uno que estaba al tanto de ella y de su familia, uno que sobresalía en inteligencia y por sobre todo, dominante en la cama, justo como le gusta.

Disfrutó el día al máximo, Levi la sorprendió con un par de trajes de buzo, así que no solamente fue un día de piscina y comida. Se quedaron en la cubierta observando el ocaso, parecía que el mar se comía el sol lentamente hasta quedar sumergido en el agua. La vista era hermosa, pero tanta acción la tenía ya agotada.

Fue al camarote y entró a la ducha, segundos más tarde, sintió a Levi detrás de ella, se ducharon entre besos, caricias, chupetones y un poco de sexo oral, era demasiado excitante como para no continuar, así que la llevó hasta la cama, abrió sus piernas y entró en ella sin piedad. Escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos, apretó sus senos yendo cada vez más rápido y profundo, Mikasa llevó las manos hasta los glúteos ajenos, le gustaba sentir cómo estos se movían mientras él llevaba a cabo aquel delicioso movimiento de pelvis. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, las gotas de sudor comenzaban a brotar, sus labios se deseaban mutuamente, el contacto entero de sus pieles era más que necesaria, todo llevó Levi a llegar a su orgasmo, sacó su miembro eyaculando todo sobre el abdomen de la chica, quien temblorosa por tanto placer recibido, observaba como él terminaba y su boca levemente abierta jadeando y buscando más oxígeno.

Se tiró en la cama, al lado de la chica indicando que sólo le diera un minuto para recobrar energías, Mikasa entretanto, comenzó a jugar con el semen, parecía fórmula de bebé pero espesa, se preguntó a qué sabría, así que probó un poco, al hombre casi le daba un ataque de histeria y sorpresa.

─Sabe raro…

Siguió jugando con el semen, Levi le miraba en silencio, no sabía si era excitante o si le resultaba un poco asqueroso. La tomó de la muñeca, ya se iba a levantar para limpiarla y luego dormirían. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que durmieron juntos, a pesar que siempre iban a algún hotel o se fugaban un rato al departamento de Levi, no habían tenido la oportunidad de dormir juntos de nuevo como en la noche de la fiesta y la noche en la montaña donde casi ni siquiera durmieron. Además, aquella noche ambos estaban tomados y no disfrutaron de la mutua cercanía, así que esa sería la primera noche en que realmente podrían gozar de ello, lo mejor del asunto es que serían tres semanas completas acurrucados en una cama, haciendo el amor, comiendo y riendo. Eran por mucho, las mejores vacaciones que tenían hasta el momento.

Los días iban pasando entre juegos, comidas, caricias y vistas del atardecer, Mikasa se percató de lo mucho que le gustaba observar el sol y los colores del cielo a la hora en que la luna y las pequeñas estrellas se volvían protagonistas, sólo tres días fueron de lluvia, de igual forma disfrutaron de estos por completo viendo películas en el camarote, y por supuesto, teniendo intimidad.

─¿Con cuántas mujeres estuviste?

─¿Por qué preguntas eso?

─Simple curiosidad.

─Hmm, a ver… tres contándote. Una de ellas iba a ser mi esposa y luego resultó engañarme con su mejor amigo.

─Oh… lo siento.

─Eso al momento dolió, pero fue perfecto porque luego, tiempo después, llegaste tú. Pero, ahora me surgió a mí la duda.

─Esta película se ve interesante…

─Mikasa. Responde.

─Bueno… eh… tú eres el cuarto.

─¿Tienes diecisiete y has estado con más parejas que yo?

─El futuro es ahora…

─¿Cómo es que ahora las niñas cogen más que los viejos? ¿A qué edad fue tu primera vez?

─Pues… es una historia bien graciosa, cuando cumplí quince años me embriagué por primera vez, lo hice con mi mejor amigo y luego nos daba vergüenza hablarnos. Luego con dos novios que tuve y tú.

─Okay… ya sé que debo alejarte del alcohol en las fiestas o correrá sangre.

─¿Por qué crees que no me gusta beber? Tranquilo. Luego del trauma con él, no me provocó beber más nunca, además volví a hacerlo y te confesé todo y luego amanecí en tu cama y departamento, contigo sí volvería a tomar pero no más en público.

─Vale.

Le resultó una total sorpresa saber que había tenido más parejas sexuales que él, él incluso tuvo su primera vez al cumplir los dieciocho, también con una amiga aunque los encuentros fueron varios, y luego con la mujer con la que contraería nupcias, pero… le parecía bastante sorpresivo, con razón que no gritó cuando se lo metió y con razón que entró un poco rápido, tampoco sintió el himen. Mikasa era una caja de sorpresas, aunque ya sabía que ella no era una chica tan inocente.

Las vacaciones acabaron, ambos se encontraban completamente bronceados y decepcionados de volver tanto a casa como pronto a la empresa, sin embargo, Levi pensó en algo importante, algo que no le había dado a Mikasa aún y era algo que claramente necesitaba, así que, de camino a casa de la chica, se atrevió a plantearlo algo que esperaba fuera aceptado.

─Mikasa, ya que tu madre dio a luz, ¿no has pensado en retomar los estudios?

─Sí, pero no puedo dejar de trabajar tampoco.

─¿Eres tonta? Tú no tienes contrato, además eres la mujer del CEO, ¿por qué malgastar tu tiempo en la empresa?

─No es malgaste de tiempo, porque el dinero que me das es porque trabajo, no quiero ser una completa mantenida.

─No lo eres, pero me gustaría que te dediques a estudiar. ¿Qué te gustaría?

─Administración de empresas, me gusta lo que haces y me gusta ayudarte, así que, siendo administradora sería más útil en muchos aspectos.

─Entonces, si eso quieres, eso estudiarás.

─Pero…

─Sin peros, no tienes que preocuparte más nunca por tu familia, yo estaré para apoyarte, ahora tienes que enfocarte en ti y en salir adelante.

¿Cómo no amarlo? Incluso se sentía un poco mal, sabía que ella era muy criticada en la empresa por salir con Levi –al menos desde que se enteraron– y ahora él le quería pagar los estudios, pero tenía razón, ya su madre estaba bien y su hermano había nacido perfectamente sano y fuerte, ahora debía volver a su vida y continuar con sus estudios, ahora que tenía en mente ayudar a Levi a prosperar, tenía una enorme razón para estudiar aquella carrera, ella quería ayudarlo tanto como él hacía con ella.

─Otra cosa, pronto cumples años, wow… al fin no iré a la cárcel si alguien de la empresa que nos odie se entera que eres menor.

Ella comenzó a reír, sin embargo el odiado no era él, era ella por millones de chicas, sin embargo a ella le valía muy poco. Pronto ya sería mayor de edad, estudiaría en la universidad, muy probablemente se escaparía a dormir con él y ¿por qué no?, tal vez casarse en un futuro.

Sonrió para sí, el avance entre ellos había sido enorme.

º º º

Dos de febrero. Kenta ya no lucía como un bebé feo, arrugado y con cara de culo, en su lugar, había adoptado gran similitud a su hermana mayor pero con el color de cabello de su padre. Ambos padres se notaban de mejor humor, pues ya dormían toda la noche sin que el bebé molestara en las madrugadas y Mikasa estaba ansiosa por su pronto inicio de clases.

Prepararon una fiesta sencilla, Levi era fan de las cosas simples, ya que al vivir entre tanto lujo a veces era tedioso. Mikasa cargaba a su hermano, Levi jugaba al peekaboo con él, el padre de la chica interrumpió portando un pastel de tres pisos, mientras que la madre tenía una bolsa de regalo.

─Sabemos que amas los pasteles así que este año te corresponde uno muy grande.

─Es una pequeña parte de lo agradecidos que estamos contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí y tu hermano el año pasado.

─Estamos contentos de que tengas a alguien que valora todos esos esfuerzos, que aún sin conocerte te dio un empleo y un buen salario, eso habla bien de él y de lo que piensa sobre las familias.

─No esperábamos que terminaran enamorados pero, hemos aprendido a quererlo, incluso tu padre.

─¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa! –dijeron ambos con emoción, Mikasa entre lágrimas sonreía mientras agarraba la bolsa de regalo de su madre.

─Yo también quiero decir algo.

─Adelante, yerno. –dijo el hombre.

─Primero quiero disculparme por haberme fijado en ella, sé que es muy chica para mí, pero me conmovió la razón por la que buscaba con desespero un buen trabajo. Yo no tuve la dicha de compartir mucho con mi madre, Kuchel murió muy joven y yo quedé prácticamente solo. Ver cómo ella protege a su familia y busca lo mejor para ustedes me hizo pensar en que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado un poco más grande, por eso quise ayudarla, o mejor dicho, ayudarlos; aunque no los conociera. Jamás estuvo en mis planes enamorarme, de hecho era lo que menos planeaba, pero ella, como saben, es especial. Ver cómo se esforzaba todos los días, sus intentos de animarme, su sinceridad tan… enorme, hizo que poco a poco no la viera como mi asistente o como una niña, me disculpo entonces por el cómo inició todo esto, pero no me arrepiento. Yo no sólo deseo lo mejor para ella, sino para ustedes y para Kenta, Mikasa… te amo. –Los ojos de la chica brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. –Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella, como pudo, lo abrazó. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, desde el día que lo conoció y lo apodó gnomo de jardín, cuando lo vio sentado en la silla del CEO percatándose que sería su jefe, la mirada y sonrisa nostálgica cuando le llevaba de desayuno cereal y leche, hasta la noche donde confesó sus sentimientos, amaneció desnuda en su cama y luego ya como pareja.

─Yo también te amo, Levi.

Se alejó un poco, su madre tomó al niño mientras Levi sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era un pequeño estuche, al abrirlo vio un collar dorado con un dije de corazón el cual colocó de inmediato al ella apartar su cabello.

Al principio tenía miedo de estar con él, ya que la diferencia de edad era mucha y aquello suele ser juzgado por la sociedad, además, no estaba totalmente segura si él la quería como mujer o sólo como pasatiempo, pero ya no tenía dudas en nada, era él lo que soñaba tener algún día, sólo que pensaba que no llegaría tan rápido y menos convertido en un sexy sugar daddy de treinta y siete años que complacería cada pequeño capricho que ella deseara.

─¡Buenas tardes y feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa!

─¡Eren! Muchas gracias, ven, te presento a mi novio.

─Levi, él es mi mejor amigo…

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo…_ aquello retumbó en el cerebro de Levi

_Mierda… no debí decir eso…_

─Ah… me han hablado **mucho** de ti, mejor amigo.

Eren se colocó pálido y comenzó a sudar frío, sus piernas temblaban como delgados palillos cargando un objeto pesado con sólo escuchar su frío tono de voz. Mikasa conoció un Levi celoso y a un Eren dominado por el miedo de un hombre que era mucho más pequeño que él.


End file.
